1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device in which printing is conducted by ejecting ink from a printing head to a medium based on print data, and a method for controlling the printing device.
2. Background Technology
As this type of printing device, a printing device which has a printing head for ejecting ink, an ink cartridge for supplying ink to the printing head, a carriage for installing the printing head and the ink cartridge and moving in a main scanning direction, and an ink sensor provided in a substantially central position of a movable range of the carriage in the main scanning direction separately from the carriage has been proposed, in which printing is conducted by ejecting ink from the printing head to paper while moving the carriage in the main scanning direction for each pass (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this device, when the ink cartridge faces the ink sensor in accordance with the movement of the carriage during the pass, an ink remaining amount in the ink cartridge is detected by the ink sensor.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-19814 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.